Fire Heals
by cutedork93
Summary: AU Modern Zutara. Five years after a fire brings two lost friends together again under different circumstances. But will their pasts be forgotten, including past feelings? Takes place in a college setting. More inside, not a very good summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first attempt at one of favorite shows/couples! I've had this idea for awhile now but I've finally written stuff! I know this chapter sucks but I'm trying to get my feet on the ground with this before I start running you know? I don't own the characters, though I wish...**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

"How could you?" she screamed, trying to reach him over the flames.

"It wasn't my fault, I promise!"

"You always say that! Sometimes I wonder if you were really born of fire!"

"I said I was sorry!"

The building structure was weakening as the blaze continued. Bodies lay everywhere, except for two. A boy and a girl, 13 and 15. The yelling and bickering rages on as the supports start to fall.

"Why do you always have to play with fire?" she cried, tears forming in her eyes. "They're dead!"

Stomping his foot out of anger he says, "I said I'm-"

"Watch out!"

The building fell, she heard a scream and then the girl blacked out.

* * *

_5 years later  
_

_8:29 A.M._

"Ugh," a muffled moan came from a man lying in his apartment. He shook his shaggy hair and looked up at the clock. "Oh shit, I'm late!" The young man scrambled out of bed and ran to his bathroom. He gazed at his reflection in the mirror and touched his left eye, remembering that fateful fire that took his family and friends away. Especially her. Shaking his head, he then brushed his teeth, threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and headed out the door.

Locking the door behind him he muttered, "Damn, I hope I'm not super late for this. I'm never solo drinking again." He hopped into his antique corvette convertible and drove to the college campus. _Stupid freshmen Orientation, stupid welcoming committee, stupid Uncle._ He parked his car at the main auditorium entrance that held a banner reading "Welcome to Ba Sing Se University!"

"You're late," the secretary stated. "They've already started, but lucky your name is near the back."

_No shit it's near the back, and thank goodness they only do first names._

He thanked her then galloped to the auditorium. As soon as he got there, his friend Chan greeted him. "Dude! where have you been? Orientation leaders had to be here 40 minutes ago! Alright, you know what to do man and lucky for you your last. So work that charm you have and get on out there!"

Chan slapped him on the back, "You're up! 'Blow away' the freshmen!"

He ran up to the front of the stage. The lights blinded him temporarily as he heard some girls breathy sighs and stares from parents all around.

"Hey guys, my name is Zuko; junior at, well here, and I'm one of your campus Orientation leaders."

* * *

"Where were you? Your dad and I had looked for you everywhere! You almost missed the Orientation bus," her friend exclaimed.

The young freshman had almost missed the bus for orientation. Why? To make sure she looked ready of course! She looked at herself in the compact mirror, brushed her hair up into a low ponytail and sat down next to her friend. As she was putting away her mirror, her hand grazed across her water bottle which caused a memory of hers to come back. Ever since the fire, she always made sure to have one near her in case she ever got dehydrated or worse, black out.

The bus rolled on, giving everyone aboard a nice view of the campus. Though deserted, she loved it. All the trees and flowers, along with the building structure made her fall even more in love with it! The bus soon stopped at a large building that had a banner that welcomed them all. She smiled widely as her friend Suki grabbed her arm. "Come on! Let's go find a good seat. I wonder of there will be any cute college guys, if you know what I mean."

"Hey! My dad can hear you," the girl said as she nudged Suki.

The two friends giggled and walked into the room that looked to be the auditorium. Suki grabbed a program and they both rushed inside. They soon found a good set of seats to sit in. Suki began the look through the program and surveyed the section that had the orientation leaders pictures, to see if any of them were really hot or not. She paused then stated, "Oh! This guy looks interesting."

"Who?"

The lights dimmed and their conversation was cut short. Suki mouthed the words," I'll show you later," to her and she nodded in agreement. Lights began to flash and the sound of music and running had filled their ears. Their Orientation had begun.

After the exciting introductions of their leaders, Suki looked through her program once more. There was one guy who was up there who doesn't have a picture and Suki knew her friend had to have noticed. Suki got up out of her seat to see where her friend had went. _Hakoda probably had to find a bathroom or something. _Once she spotted her brown haired friend she grabbed her.

"Hey where'd you go? The guy I was telling you about earlier, his name is Chan. But you totally missed the last guy...Oh wait! They're all on stage again! He's the one with the scar."

The girl looked up and a gasp escaped her lips.

"Katara, are you okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Like I said, I've had this for awhile so the first few chapters will be up pretty quickly. I know this is short again, but whatever. I don't think this story will be too long. Maybe like at most 8 or 9 chapters. Short sweet to the point. Still don't own ATLA. But let me know what you think. No flames please!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"College 101, always set your alarm clock to the right time." He caused the audience to giggle a little. "But," he finished up, "I hope you all enjoy your orientation over the next two days. Thank you!" Zuko waved his hands in the air and lined up in the back with the other leaders. He stood next to Chan as the Dean of students went up to the podium and motioned for them to go behind the curtains. Zuko wondered briefly if someone was later than him as the sound of a door clicking shut happened silently. He then sparked up a conversation with Chan.

"Dude, what an entrance! You barely made it!"

Chan removed his face from looking at the freshmen, "Wow, prime example of being the big man on campus and to show them what not to do. You sure do know how to make an entrance." Chan finished his statement and went back to glancing at the freshmen.

Zuko noticed this and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Scoping out fresh meat! Whoa, there is this brown haired girl that looks really, really hot!"

The young man walked over to his friend and saw her too. "The one with the purple eyes?" _Cause she looks vaguely familiar._

Chan shook his head, "No, I mean she's cute but I'm talking about her friend the blue-eyed one."

"What are you..." Zuko trailed off as he recognized her face. She had just been staring at the other girl, Suki? He immediately retreated back and put a hand over the left side of his face to feel his scar again and winced. _It can't be her...after all these years_.

"Yeah, I'd love to get with her. Zuko what do you...think? He saw that his friend had backed away from the curtain with a look of fear on his face. "Dude, you okay?"

Zuko shook his head, "I'm alright, I just shouldn't be looking at other girls like that. You know that," he sighed," Well, Mai, remember?"

Chan turned around, "Oh yeah. Why do you like her?"

"We can't have this conversation right now! It's not appropriate and besides, we have stuff to do." _I wish I could say why I can't talk about it._

His friend then looked on him with confusion, wondering why he wanted to avoid the question everyone wants to know. Chan shook it off, "You know we're gonna talk about this during lunch right?"

Zuko shrugged off the question, he had too much on his mind. _5 years. Has it really only been 5 years?_ He walked up to the curtain to get a glimpse of her again. Zuko recognized her same as before, and that was Suki. Getting a little nervous, he walked and went back to await further instruction.

* * *

"Suki, I'm fine," she whispered, "It's just that..."

"It's just, who?"

Suki wasn't stupid, she knew exactly who that was. She remembered Katara's letters from their youth about him. But she wasn't going to tell her that. That can wait.

Katara breathed in quietly so then she could still hear what the Dean was saying, "I'm nervous for college. I mean, we're at Ba Sing Se University! Such a prestigious school with a campus to match. I mean, I don't know." _I don't want to bring this up right now. Maybe it'll, he will, go away._

Suki turned slightly so that she was facing Katara. "You're going to be fine," she applauded as the Dean walked off stage," if anything, just relax. Hopefully, we'll meet some guys and everything will be fixed. Speaking of guys..."

Suki hinted over to the corner of the stage where there was a slight opening. Katara tried her hardest not to stare and make it seem like she is talking to Suki. _This can't be him after all this time can it? I remember his uncle sending me letters of his scar and his improvement, and that's Chan._

She realized she was staring when Zuko came into the opening. Was he staring at her back? Was that a wave? Who was that to?

Katara snapped back to reality when the auditorium erupted in conversation and laughter; this marked for everyone to go to their individual majors and for the official tour to begin. Katara had the choice of doing that or going to an activities fair first. Suki was headed in that direction so, why not? Everything will be there the next day if need be. Katara and Suki walked around the fair looking at different clubs and aspects of campus life. She saw Chan and Zuko walk to another part of the building, maybe doing what they have to. Now she realized that she will be distracted all day with thoughts of him, the fire...

Them,

What happened and how different everything had become.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will seem kind of uhh but I swear it will make sense the more I write it out! Some things are vague and open ended but that's what I like about this so far! I'm actually getting excited for this! Still don't own ATLA  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_6:45 P.M_

Zuko pulled into his parking spot outside his apartment late that day. He hesitated going inside as he sat there pondering his day. How long it had been, Chan's questions, almost being late...

And Katara.

That name hasn't escaped his lips in years, but just mere images and thoughts had plagued him. What was she doing here anyways? Well, other than going to the same University than him, he had no clue. This is where he had moved to after the incident and he was sure that she knew about it. "Agni," he muttered then finally turned off his car. Zuko scrambled for his apartment keys before he headed up the stairs. He stood before apartment 17, put the key in the lock and opened the door slowly. He welcomed the darkness as it felt appropriate for that time. He didn't feel like partying with Chan that night at all. Just him, trying to block out the day and those blue eyes...

"Hey babe, how's my cute, sexy orientation guide?" The lights flashed on, causing Zuko to cover his eyes. _What the hell?_ He turned around to see Mai in his kitchen, wine glass in hand.

"Mai, there isn't much to celebrate. I signed up for it you know. I thought you were with Ty Lee at Ember Island?"

Mai frowned deeply with her thin lips and muttered, "I came back early. Geez, I was just trying to be nice. All I wanted to do was welcome my boyfriend home from being around overly happy freshmen. Thought you might want to relax."

Zuko looked down to the floor and put a hand to the right side of face and let it slide off slowly. "Mai quit overreacting. What's with you? Why do you want to party over every little thing?"

"You've been so distant lately and I'm lonely. A bit drunk, but mostly lonely."

Mai put her glass down and walked over to Zuko in a seductive manner. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gazed into his eyes. "Zuko, is everything okay? You seem really out of it. Did anything happen?" Quietly she added, "You know how much I'm trying to make this work, for your family."

Zuko struggled to find the right words to say. Those eyes reminded him that everything between them isn't real. Just to get himself in his fathers good graces. Mai knows that, and he knows that she'll do anything to help him. _Why can't I say it?_ "Nothing happened," he lied. "It's just been a long day, and I'm not in the mood."

He moved himself from his girlfriends embrace and kissed her on the cheek. "Look it's not you, it's me. I just need some time alone and rest." He walked a little bit further before turning around to see Mai alone in the kitchen. "I love you."

Zuko waited until he heard his apartment door open and close. "Why did I give her a key?"

_"If you want father to love you again, you'll do this little thing for him. Zuzu it won't be all bad. Besides, he might let you live on this side of the country if you obey..."_

He rubbed his hand at the base of his neck and stepped into his bedroom. Zuko turned up the radio to create some noise in the void of silence. He made his way over to his closet and grabbed an unlabeled box on the top shelf. He picked it up and placed it on his bed, blowing off dust bunnies as he did so. He opened up the box and pulled out a picture frame. Zuko paused as he wiped off more dust from the frame. He saw himself, his best friend at the time, a lanky mocha skinned boy with blue eyes to match his shirt, and his strangely bald headed neighbor with big grey eyes and a huge smile as he's laughing along with the other boys in the picture. Another picture caught his attention that was in a blue frame with hearts all around it. A younger version of her was in it. She was laughing at him taking the picture of her.

"She was always like that," he said aloud. This day he remembered very well. It was their friends, Toph, birthday party and Zuko was in charge of taking pictures. She said he was doing a terrible job at it and Zuko wanted to prove her wrong. Both of them felt that the picture was a secret, because in reality it was. Zuko remembered that she had written a note to him on the back of it when the film had developed.

"_Hey there Sparky!_

_Ha, Toph is rubbing off on me. I wish I could spend the summer with you but hopefully this picture you gave me, that I'm giving back to you, should be fine! My dad wants to go visit Gran-Gran and aren't you in Ember Beach or something? Gran-Gran married my old teacher Pakku! But uh, shouldn't we talk about, you know, the kiss?_

_Love you!_

_Katara._

That letter was only a few months before the fire.

* * *

"So how do you like it so far?" Hakoda asked her.

She turned to him and threw her hands in the air, "It's amazing! I love it! The environment is most welcoming! I can't wait to visit the psychology building tomorrow! Do we know the name of our guide?"

Her father opened up the pamphlet and searched. A quizzical look appeared on his face when he saw no name. He looked to Katara and shook his head. "These things should be more useful." He paused slightly. "I know Suki is waiting for you outside, why don't you go find out which dorm you will be staying in for the night? I'll be fine at the on campus hotel."

Katara didn't look convinced, "Are you sure? I can stay a little while..."

Hakoda chuckled, "No dear it's fine. How are you supposed to get adjusted? It's lucky for us that they do an over night orientation!"

Katara nodded and hugged her father. She walked out of the hotel lobby to look for Suki. Failing to find her, Katara shot Suki a text. "Hey, where are you? I just walked out of the hotel."

Suki then responded with, "Sorry girl! Met up with people from my major! Meet me by the fountain, the one near the auditorium!"

Katara sent her an okay and walked on. The cool summer air greeted her as she continued to walk. Ba Sing Se University is so beautiful at night! The way the moon shone on the fountain as she approached it. She found a bench nearby and sat down as the moonlight on the water relaxed her. The fountain was on the middle of a small pond which made Katara stare more intently into the water. Katara waited for someone to show up, not necessarily Suki, but someone. He isn't supposed to be here. He's supposed to have stayed in the Fire Nation. That's why she moved closer to Suki on Kyoshi Island. They were never supposed to see each other again! Weren't they polar opposites like fire and water?

No matter how many times she tries to convince herself she hates him, she can't do it. A tear fell from her face as she reminisced about their past. How much they had feelings for each other, how she thought they died, her friends, their friends...Just all of it. Aang, Toph, Sokka, Azula, even Lu Ten! They're all gone. All because of him, it's all his fault. Toph was right about the nickname 'Sparky.' His pleas of forgiveness ring in her ears almost as loud as his scream in pain remained in her memory. Katara took a sip from her water bottle, feeling the same sense of urgency she felt that night. Beads of sweat form on her head as all the memories of that fire came rushing back.

"Ugh," she huffed," Why are these memories coming back Mom? Why is he here? Of all places! He used talk about Sozin's Institute of Technology for days! Why-"

"You know, you could have just told me you recognized him from the beginning."

Katara turned around and saw Suki. "I may not have been your best friend at the time, but I remember how much you talked about him. What he looked like and all that. Katara, I'm not stupid, so stop leaving me in the dark about this! You never want to bring it up and it's high time we do."

"You didn't care about them as much as I did!"

"Well what about Sokka? How do you think that made me feel? You've been bottling this up for what? Five years! It took me so long to get over his death but in a way I have. I really liked him and he liked me, okay? So yeah, I know what it feels like. And you have no idea what Zuko is thinking or even feels!"

Katara wiped the corner of her eye and glanced up at her friend. "You're right. We're going to college. I need to move on, I guess. It'll always hurt you know? After everything you said, I think I'm more mad at myself then anything."

Suki reached out to her, "Why?"

"I couldn't do anything. I was helpless as I saw my friends and my mother die in front of me! Just... Boom! One big explosion..."

Katara drifted off after that sentence. Suki looked her friend over and smiled. "Hey, you don't have to tell me everything right now, you know? But, uh, sorry I was late. I was looking for someone. Someone you really need to talk to."

Katara glanced at Suki confused and then saw a shadow come out from a bush.

"Hey Katara."

The scar on his face is exactly how his Uncle described it in their letters back and forth.


	4. Chapter 4

**This one is kinda long... I did what I could with this because I was just too excited to not write stuff down. It may seem like word vomit but like I said this is just a first time thing for me so don't shoot me! A lot of the vagueness in the last chapter is in this chapter. Why am I moving so fast? Not sure. This story is different than the others and I'm just waiting for it to play out. I may slow it down but this is pretty fast. Of course there's still underlying secrets... I don't own the characters, though I wish...**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

The only sound heard out of the college students was the sound of the water overlapping in the fountain. Katara's breath hitched as she saw him. Zuko did the same. Realizing that this wasn't her place, Suki gave Katara a thumbs up and walked away. For awhile the two of them just stared at each other, taking in their changes. Zuko noted to himself that her shirt fitted her in all the right places. Katara noted to herself that his biceps peeked out of his polo shirt very nicely. He saw how her jean shorts complimented her legs, and she saw how his calves were more fit than the last time. Zuko coughed a little and hid his face in his hand.

"I guess one of us should talk."

Katara's trance was broken at the sound of his deep raspy voice. She blinked double time to recover herself, "I, uh, guess we do. I'm assuming you heard most of that conversation, huh?"

He laughed a little bit at that, "Yeah I did, but honestly I was prepared for anything. Really, I'm just glad you're even talking to me right now. I know that, against your wishes obviously, that you and Uncle have been talking since then. And I heard that you were mad and I was just so, so worried that you were still super duper mad and-"

Katara's laughter cut him off. "What's so funny?"

"You. You're rambling."

Zuko blushed slightly, "Oh, sorry. I'm just nervous..." he paused momentarily, " this wasn't my ideal way of speaking to you again and knowing you, I thought you would've thrown a temper tantrum at me or something."

"I do not throw temper tantrums!" She stopped when she realized her voice was raised, "Besides, I've been getting better. Yeah, I don't think Iroh mentioned you coming here when I asked him and stuff about you. You know?" _Great, now I'm the one rambling!_

Zuko looked at her surprised, "Why do, well did you care? I thought you hated me or wanted me dead for, you know..."

She frowned, "I was mad, angry. You heard me, I felt helpless! And it only took me until now to realize it. Real convenient huh? And what horrible, or rather great timing!" _Ugh, I'm clearly flustered. Word vomit._

"You can't be over it, can you? You have to be mad at me! Why aren't you?"

"Why do you need me to be mad at you?"

"Because I am! I never tried to contact you at all! I let you suffer alone and I didn't do anything at all. Uncle would tell me how sad you were, and I did nothing! I wanted to do right by you and coming here was one of my best chances of that."

Zuko took a deep breath and stepped closer to Katara. "For whatever I did, I'm sorry. Please find it in your heart to forgive me." _Seriously, why isn't she mad?_

Katara looked into his amber eyes and smiled softly, "I know you're sorry. If my mom was here, she wouldn't want me to be mad at you. Anger solves nothing, and over time I've gotten less mad... But I still wasn't entirely sure how I felt about seeing you though..."

Zuko turned away, but Katara grabbed his arm. "But I'm glad we did. It'll be hard. Sorry I'm going all psychology on you, I'm just used to it."

_This can't be a coincidence._ "Did you just say you're a psyc major?"

"Uh, yeah. Wait, don't tell me you are too?"

Zuko only nodded.

"Look, I know you're supposed to be in your dorms and whatever, but since I'm in your group, I think I can let you slide. I have an idea" He got out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number. "Hello? Can you save me a table for two? Thanks."

Katara looked dazed and confused, "Who was that?" _Everything is moving so fast!_

"Did my uncle ever mention the Jasmine Dragon to you?"

* * *

"My, Katara. It has been five long years since I have seen you! And you have grown up to be quite the beautiful young lady." _I'm pretty sure my nephew has noticed._

Iroh led the pair to an isolated table in the back corner close to the kitchen. _Five years is a lot to catch up on. I doubt they will get through everything, but good things will happen. Well done Nephew, well done._

Katara was amazed with the tea shop. She had heard so much about it in the letters, but sitting in it was a whole new adventure for her! Here she is, with the boy, no, man who had changed her life forever and she hasn't the slightest idea where to start! How mad at him she was, how mad she was at herself, being friends with Suki, stuff with Jet...It's so much! _How much are we gonna talk about in one night? I'm I okay with this?_

Zuko looked at her with a concerned face, "Katara, are you okay? You seem to be in deep th-"

"Everything is moving so fast! I can't believe in just one day I go from mad at you and never seeing you again, to sitting in your uncle's tea shop and chatting with you! Isn't this just a little bit weird to you?"

Zuko blinked at her, "I can take you back if you want me too," he said slowly.

Katara then realized how harsh that sounded, "I'm sorry. This is just, a lot you know? And my dad's here and he might be wondering where I am and stuff."

"The parents have their whole other day for them planned out you know."

"That's not what I meant! Wouldn't you like to see him again at least? To make this more real for me at least."

_She's still stubborn as ever._ "We can meet up here at the end of the day, or for the lunch break?"

That got a smile out of her, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Zuko returned the smile. "Well, to start off, Azula is actually alive. Before you ask how, remember she was walking toward the elevator? She made it just in time."

Katara's jaw was on the floor. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Don't yell at me, yell at her. It's complicated."

"Well aren't we here to talk about the complicated stuff?" _Damn, got me there._

"Good point. Something with her and my dad... She was supposed to fly back to the Fire Nation Capital that evening but stayed as long as she could for the party."

She looked at him confused, "Why would she need to be picked up?"

Zuko stared down at his empty teacup, "My parents had gotten a divorce a year before, but the filing of it went through that summer. That's why I was gone the whole summer. My mom stayed in Omashu and my father stayed in the capital. The custody battle was ugly. My father yelled at my mother saying he wanted Azula and not me...because she was born lucky and I was lucky to be born."

Silence engulfed the two.

"Azula isn't the nice girl you think she is..."

"Oh Zuko, I had no idea! I'm so sorry. I always loved your mother. I had kept her company that summer you know. She told me a lot about you that had made me, uh, change my thoughts about you. And trust me, it was good."

Zuko smiled a sad smile as he remembers his mother, "You know, she really liked you."

Trying to hide her blush, Katara looked down at the table then asked, "So, got a girlfriend?"

Zuko straightened up a bit, shocked really by the question. "Uh, yeah I do actually. You remember my neighbor in the Fire Nation, Mai?

"Oh yeah," _sadly I do. That stupid bitch doesn't know how to be happy,_"I remember her. I'm guessing it's good?"

"You could say that. It's been four long years with her. Turns out, her dad owns a company right here in Ba Sing Se and decided to move here with them when I did." _Why do I feel like spilling all my guts out to her? _

Katara tried to hide the fact that she's a little jealous of Mai and the fact that they'd been together for such a long time. "Why did you two start dating so quickly? You had just moved here and all."

"I didn't really have a choice. My father hated me. Her dad and my dad are good friends. And if I date her and, dare I say, marry her, then the two companies can merge or something like that cause we're both the successors of the companies when our dads die."

"So," struggling to find the words, "it's business?"

"Yeah, but I've come to love her. As a friend though. If I ever want my father to like me, I have to do it."

"Why though? You're a grown man! Why do you still listen to him? I never liked your father anyways." _Word vomit Katara strikes again._

Zuko lifts an eyebrow," He's mad at me about the fire too. Blames me for some financial thing cause he owned the building and stuff about the gas company...I don't remember all of his drunk and yelling rant."

_He's been through so much, and here I was being mean and rude when he really needed me. I abandoned him. Word vomit Katara is about to strike_

"I'm sorry." Katara blurted.

"What for?"

"You needed me and I wasn't there for you and-"

She got cut off by his lips on hers.

"I guess we're both rambling tonight," he paused, "that's how he would always do it before." _Agni, what have I done?_

To his surprise, a cute smile grazed her lips, "So what's the psyc program like here?"

The rest of the night involved exchanging numbers, comfortable conversations and drinking tea. All like the fire never happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Took me awhile to become inspired to write this chapter. Lot of "ugh no" or "that sounds stupid" and after a few weeks, I'm still not sure it's good, but I wrote it anyway! Still moving somewhat fast, that's a part of the reason it took me so long to update. I don't own the characters, though I wish...**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

_Night before move in_:

"Mai, I don't know what you want me to do. I can't just not talk to her."

"I want this to work out more than you do! Ugh, why must you talk to her all the time?"

"Because I thought I lost her! I can't afford to do that again. It's my chance to make up for what I've done to her and her family."

This was round 8 of their screaming match of the week and Zuko has had enough of Mai's nosiness. _She does things I don't know about, why can't I have my secrets?_

"We need trust in order for this relationship to work and so far, we have none. And it's all mostly coming from you. And I can't be with someone like that. but I'm willing to work it out for you and Azula and our fathers."

Zuko inhaled slowly, "Mai, I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore."

She was silent. Mai had felt their breakup coming, it was only a matter of time. It was a relationship of convenience, for the both of them. Zuko would have had his family and honor back, and she would become a better person in the eyes of her father, overshadowing her little brother Tom-Tom. They both needed it to feel better about themselves, but Mai couldn't do it anymore. She was waiting for the right time to end it with him, but wanted it to be mutual. Mai cared for Zuko greatly and didn't want anymore harm to come his way.

And that's where Katara comes in.

_Couple weeks ago_

_Mai hesitated before she picked up the phone, but finally dialed this girls number. The girl that got away from Zuko, the man she loved; Katara._

_Katara picked up in one ring, "Hey Zuko!"_

_"Uh, actually it's not Zuko... It's Mai. I wanted to talk."_

_"Look," she started, "There is nothing going on between-"_

_"I'm not here for that. I wanted to say thank you."_

_Mai heard the other girls breath hitch before responding, "For what?"_

_"Katara, this is the happiest I've seen Zuko in years. I know that you know about our relationship and how fake it is. It bothers me that we can't pick our own people all because of our greedy fathers. I love him so much and I want him happy, and that seems to be ever since he met you and talks to you. Although I told him to never breakup with me, I want him to. My time with him has come and gone."_

_Mai was greeted with silence._

_"I understand that this is a lot for you right now, but hear me out. You two need each other. I've seen pictures of you two from the past and you're a good friend. Make him happier than I ever could. Help him, he needs someone like you. I wasn't able to help him and I don't think I can. Please, Katara, just do this for me."_

_Katara was speechless, "Wow, Mai. I don't know what to say. I didn't realize I mean that much to him. I'm really sorry that the both of you have, well, had to go through that. Azula sounds like a terrible friend.""_

_"Tell me about it," Mai scoffed, "She was all, make my brother happy or else both our fathers will be unhappy and I'll end you and whatever. She is crazy."_

_Katara giggled a little bit at this, "I think you and I can be great friends if you'd like. I know it must be hard to leave him, but you need to move on. Establish yourself. I and Zuko, will support you."_

_Mai heard the apartment door open and close, "Look I know this was short, "she whispered quickly," but you can't tell Zuko we talked. And he's about to come in so bye!"_

_Mai quickly hung up Zuko's phone and deleted the call log for the day. She went downstairs to see who had walked in and saw it was Zuko._

_"Would you believe it? Went the whole day working at Uncle's shop without my phone," he leaned down to give Mai a kiss on the cheek, "How was your day?"_

_Mai didn't meet his gaze all the way, but gave a soft smile, "It was pretty good actually." Then she felt a buzz in her side, and got out her cell phone. It was a text message from an unknown number. "It's Katara, Zuko gave me your number. You are a wonderful person and I want to thank you for giving me a second chance with someone I screwed up with :) We should talk soon!"_

Mai glanced at her boyfriend and sighed, "I know."

Zuko contorted his face in confusion. "Before you say anything Zuko, I've been feeling this way for awhile, I had been waiting for the right time and reason to do end it. You deserve happiness. If it's not with me, then so be it." Mai walked up the stairs to their formerly shared room and had her bags packed. Zuko gaped at her as she headed to the door. He couldn't understand why, "But what about Azula? A-and your dad? Won't they-"

"I already talked to them. They respect my decision, and so should you. I told them it was mutual. Azula finally got off her high horse and accepted that I wasn't happy; though she does blame you."

Zuko rolled his eyes. _Typical_ "Where will you go?"

"I'm going to spend some time with my family. I think moving back home and going to a community college is what I need to do. Just start over."

And with that she opened the door and left.

Zuko just stared at the door before making his way into his room. He noticed a small bag with a couple pictures and a note attached. _To Zuko: I have Katara to thank for this choice. She makes you happy. Keep her around. And she knows about this. I love you, Mai._

* * *

"So you guys broke up today huh?"

Katara and Zuko have been Skyping each other at least three times a week for the past couple of weeks. And everything couldn't have been better.

"Yeah," Zuko replied, "It was weird, but I'm not hurt by it at all. On the plus side, you're moving in tomorrow! How exciting is that?"

Katara squealed, "Oh my goodness, I am so excited! I'm rooming with Suki, I bought all of the things I need for my dorm room. I just, ah! I'm too happy! Are we still gonna try to get dinner tomorrow at Uncle's?"

Zuko smiled, "Of course we are. He's told me a lot about what you two talked about in our past lives." _She's so cute when she laughs. _

She blushed at that, "That was a different time, and I'm a different person now." _I've finally decided to move on, but am I still being to quick to trust?_

He chuckled slightly and scooted closer to his computer screen. He then noticed her demeanor seemed off. "Katara, is there anything on your mind? You seem distracted."

Katara's blue eyes widened and her mouth seemed to shrink in size. "I'm just, nervous you know? I'm leaving home, leaving my dad... I'm going into a whole new environment on my own." She paused to regain her composure to whisper, "I'm doing all of this without my mother and brother." That was when she started crying.

Zuko hasn't seen her cry in years, and even then it broke his heart. Someone like her should never cry, should never have pain or have had to go through what she's been through. He sees her tear stained sleeve of her white BSSU hoodie as she tried to rid her tears. "Look at me Katara. You are not alone. You have Suki, you have Uncle, and you have me. I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends. Besides, now that I know the kind of asshole Jet is, I can beat him up for you if he decides to talk to you."

She giggled a bit amongst her tears. Katara wiped away more tears and started to smile. _He seems to really care, and it's only been a couple of months but it's been the best._ "Thanks Sparky."

A comfortable silence fell between them. Katara took this time to study her lost friend. Or was there something more she didn't want to admit? Sure, she remembers harboring feelings for him, but it's been five years! Katara thought that the feelings should have died in the fire along with him, yet here he is on her computer screen and in her heart.

"You're thinking about the fire again aren't you?" Zuko questioned, breaking her thought.

She blinked slowly and whispered, "Yeah." Katara pulled some of her hair into her hands and began to stroke it. "It still bothers me, I know it shouldn't but it does. After everything you've told me, I-"

"Look, I want to do everything in my power to give you what you need, closure, whatever. It hurt me when Uncle told me how much you were in pain over it, and over me." _I really want to make this up to her. I don't know how but I will._ _Someday._

Katara smiled kindheartedly at him. "Thanks. Hey, uh, I have to get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes you will. Alrighty, good night Katara."

"Goodnight Zuko."

Katara closed down her laptop and went to her closet to open up an old notebook. A notebook she had used for drafts of her writing, mainly for letters. She remembers which letter Zuko was talking about. The letter she regrets the most.

_"Dear Uncle Iroh,_

_I don't care what you say, I will always blame Zuko for what happened. Nothing you can cay will change my mind about my choice. I hate him, I want nothing to do with him._

_Okay that's not all true but... Damn it Katara! Figure out what you want to say! _

_Things to mention in this letter: Zuko took my __f__amily away. Zuko is a horrible person. I hope his father never loves him again. I hope he got a scar from that! I hate him! I hate him! I wish he were dead."_

Katara feels a tear fall down her face. Was she really that angry? She couldn't finish reading her frantic thoughts in the journal about how much she had despised him. It made her cringe, all that hatred she held in for so long; it seems to have just diminished when they finally got words out to each other. She was about to close the journal when she noticed a folded page. _Hm, I don't remember this page._ She quickly turned to it and dropped the book as she gasped.

On that page she had written, "Even though I'm mad now, I'll always love him."

_It had only been a couple months! Is it possible for those feelings to be present again so quickly? _Katara grabbed a box from underneath her bed that was labeled "Memories." She picked up a red and blue framed picture with the both of them on their first "date" 7 years ago. She smiled softly.

She had answered her own question


	6. Chapter 6

**OOF! This took me FOREVER to get out. I had the WORST block and had NO IDEA how to go about this. Thanks for sticking around to read this! I'm so glad I got this out though, I really hope you guys like it.  
**

**The plot thickens ahhhhh. This is a pretty different chapter, but it's worth it. Don't own atla and stuff**

**Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

"Dude so let me get this straight: your long lost friend who shows up out of the blue, who has been here for a month hasn't been to a party yet?! What kind of friend are you?"

"Chan chill," Zuko responded, "Katara has been really into her studies. I actually admire her for not losing focus so quickly."

Chan cocks an eyebrow and shifts his weight, "Yeah, whatever man." His friend sighs deeply as he changes the subject. "So, how about that Jin girl in your Social Sciences class, huh? She seems to always be checking you out! You should invite her tonight!"

Zuko chuckled softly, "Very funny Chan. She's not really my type, and besides, I'm trying to take Katara." _Hopefully she won't come up with an excuse to not go again._

"Psh, Zuko come on! Lambda Sig is throwing down! I heard it's supposed to be big; everyone's gonna be there. No offense, but Kat really isn't that kind of person. She'd cramp your style."

"Are you saying that I shouldn't at least show her a good party?" Zuko hissed. "Weren't you the one saying that she needs to experience a party here? What perfect timing."

Chan regretted his statement and rubbed his arm, "Okay fine. But just as long as she brings her hot roommate!"

Zuko nodded and waved goodbye to his friend. Geez that guy can be a pain, but he is his best friend. He picked up his backpack from the back of the Jasmine Dragon and went out into the shop to meet his uncle.

"Nephew!" Iroh called out, "I couldn't help but over hear, but are you planning on taking Miss Katara to a party?"

This caused Zuko to blush slightly, "Uh, yeah Uncle. Well, I'm gonna try," he stammered.

Iroh motioned for Zuko to join him at an empty table in the shop. It was rare for nephew and uncle to enjoy some time together, especially with Zuko being in his junior year of college, where his work loads increases. Iroh is happy to know that he has Katara back in his life; Zuko needed a friend again, someone who truly understood him and was patient with him when his family wasn't there for him. Someone to help him relax and take his mind of things, and Katara had always done that for him.

"I may be an old man Zuko, but I am still very observant. Do you still have strong feelings for Miss Katara?"

Zuko stared at his reflection in the tea Iroh had just poured him. _Do I still like her? Hell, I think I'm past that stage, but, is it all too soon?" _He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what to say, Uncle. I mean, I never stopped loving her, which is why I think I'm going about this all wrong! What if she still hates me for what I did? That fire was all-"

"Zuko! You are never to blame yourself for that!" Iroh shouted. "You have already done so much to prove to her that it's in the past and you are sorry. She has forgiven you yes? So why all this worry?" Uncle took in a deep breath, "There is something I need you to know," he said calmly. "I had always treated you like my own son. It felt like an obligation to me, because of what I know."

A bewildered expression crossed Zuko's face. "Uncle, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Zuko, that what you smelled in the kitchen was a toxic gas, a very flammable one at that. And do you remember who was the landlord and who owned all the land where she lived?"

Zuko already knew the answer as he ran out of the Jasmine Dragon.

* * *

His heart pounded against his chest as the chilly fall air whipped past him. His mind was racing even faster with thoughts, feelings more confused than ever before in his life. Zuko finally stopped in front of the one apartment he never thought he would ever see. He banged on the door until Azula answered the door.

Rolling her eyes, she breathed, "Ugh, what do you want brother?"

"It was a set up wasn't it?"

"You're going to have to be more specific. I've done lots of set ups," Azula muttered.

"The party," he wheezed, "you know, the one where I got this?" he points to the scar covering up most of his face.

"Oh, right. well let's see... I do believe you are right in that it was a set up. However the question becomes, do I know anything about it?"

Azula gave her signature smirk that made Zuko angrier than anything. With fire practically coming out of his nose, he grabs his sisters jacket in order for them to be eye to eye. "Tell me what you know!"

Azula wasn't stupid, she knew not to mess with her brother, but pushing his buttons was too much fun. She should have been born first, the heir to their fathers company, the first loved; it all wasn't fair. Azula knows exactly why he's angry, Zuko has fallen in love again with her ex best friend. Sure, she regrets teaming up with her father and losing her friends, but what choice did she have? She wanted the love that father gave Zuko instead of her, but she was able to turn the tables easily. Was it worth being hated? Possibly. Is it worth it seeing her brother like this? Hell yes.

Knowing he wasn't gonna let go of her, she replied, "Somebody knew too much, they were in fathers way. We dealt with the problem."

Zuko dropped her and his whole body shook. _Someone knew too much? How could they do this? _

With pent up anger ready to burst, Zuko yelled, "They were your friends too! You're sick." And with that he walked out of that apartment for the last time.

Out of ear shot, Azula whispers, "I know they were, I had nowhere else to run."

* * *

Later that night in Katara and Suki's dorm room, the girls were getting ready for the evening of fun with Zuko and Chan.

"Katara, why can't you just admit that this is a date?" Suki wailed.

Katara turned from her closet to glare at her friend, "Ugh, Suki! It's not a date because it's not. We're just," her voice lowered, mumbling, "going to a party."

"Just a party?" Suki questioned "Where is your head! He's taking us to an amazing party! And besides, you've never been out!" She picked up a red one shoulder dress looking for approval. Katara shook her head no, "Try the black one," she suggested.

Suki grinned and took the other dress, "As long as you wear the red one! Besides, we know Zuko's favorite color is red," she winked.

Katara scoffed, "I'm not trying to impress him! What a crazy idea."

"Mhm," Suki hummed, " and why else would you want my help deciding what to wear?"

"I just wanted your opinion."

"You were about to walk out of here in a v-neck and jean shorts. Show off your body! And red looks good on you anyways. He won't be able to keep his hands off you."

Katara looked at herself in the mirror on the girls dorm room door. She sighed as she pulled the dress a little farther down her thighs and moved to adjust her hair in a simple up ponytail. "Suki, I just, I'm not sure what to expect. We've been hanging out a lot more, my dad is okay with him, Uncle is more than nice to me..."

Noticing some pain on her face, Suki gave her a comforting smile, "Katara, this is the second chance you've been dreaming of. This, all of it, is real. You have feelings for him that I know you don't wanna talk about, but I know that he still cares for you too. I mean, he wouldn't go through all this trouble for anyone would he? Look, trust me when I say this, just go for it!"

Katara gave a halfhearted smile agreed, "Okay, I'll just keep my head up." _Good grief, my feelings for him can't be that obvious, can they? I mean, they never left so..._

Suki beamed, "Good! Cause Chan just sent me a text and they're outside! So, chop chop missy!"

* * *

To say that Zuko was in awe of Katara when she and Suki stepped out of the dorm is an understatement.

Zuko's jaw hit the floor when he saw her. He knew that Katara looked good in red, but never this good. _I know I'm not gonna be the only person who will notice the, ah, curves on her. Agni, why is she so beautiful?_

"Zuko? We gonna go?"

Chan had to snap his friend out of his thoughts, "Uh, yeah. Sorry, I was a little, uh, distracted," Zuko stammered.

The drive to frat house consisted of light small talk among the four friends. Zuko drove them all, Chan had called shotgun making the girls sit in the back. Every now and then Zuko would check his mirror to see Katara smile at something Chan and Suki were arguing about. That's how many of their hang outs would be, the four of them with Chan and Suki fighting over something stupid, and Zuko and Katara laughing and giving commentary. Zuko felt like they had truly reconnected their feelings again. But with the new information he had found out earlier that day, he was hesitant about taking her out for fear it may slip out in a casual conversation like, 'Hey I like this song, by the way my dad had something to do with your mom's death.' That would go over so well.

Ten minutes had passed and they had finally reached their destination. The four friends stepped out of the car and stood outside on the front lawn of the house. The music was pumping loudly, students were flowing in and out with red solo cups in hand. Chan was smiling like a Cheshire cat and grabbed Suki's hand and ran inside.

Katara and Zuko both stood there motionless, "I, uh guess," Katara stammered, "we should go inside before they come back out huh?"

He glanced down to her, "Yeah, I think we should." Zuko noticed that she looked uneasy. "Don't worry," he breathed, "I'll be by your side the whole time."

Katara smiled at this and the two went inside. Bodies were pressed together like glue and the heat in the room was overbearing. _I hope she doesn't freak out too much over this. It's just one party, one dance...Even you can ask a girl to dance, right?_

"Do you want anything to drink?" Zuko had to strain his voice over the mixture of music and dancing.

"Sure, but I don't wanna have too much," she responded.

Zuko nodded and took her over to the keg, which was outside on the back porch where a few party guests were talking, gathered around it. He held up two fingers indicating he wanted two cups and the guy running the keg gave a sloppy nod and proceeded to pour. The man at the keg caught sight of Katara and Zuko saw his face change.

"Well well, aren't you just cute? I've never seen you around here! How about after I get this cup for you and your friend here we get on the dance floor, huh?"

Katara looked slightly embarrassed, "Uh, thanks, but I'm just here to enjoy myself. But thanks for the offer."

"Oh come on, cutie," he cooed, "if you just ditch him, I can show you a good time, in my room. I am a brother here and-"

"Look, the lady said she wasn't interested. Now why don't you just finish filling out drinks and leave us alone?"

To say that Katara was surprised at Zuko's chivalry is an understatement. Other than her dad and Suki, no one had really stuck up for her. She took the cup Zuko handed her and they left the keg area. When they arrived closer to the dance floor, Katara raised her voice, "You know, you didn't have to do that, I could have told him no."

He turned to her then, "I know, I just don't trust him around you. Besides, I said I would take care of you, didn't I?"

Katara could only smile. There was an inner battle going on in her head, and Zuko could see. "Look if you really wanted to-"

"Do you wanna dance?"

Both of them froze when they realized they spoke at the same time. They chuckled and Zuko took her hand and guided her to the dance floor. _I think that was some alcohol confidence._

Once they found a good place, Katara made her body fit into the front curves of Zuko's body. Agni, Zuko felt every curve against his chest and almost lost it. How long he had missed the feel and touch of Katara's body against his. She was always a good dancer and her body swayed to the music and his body matched hers. He placed his hands on her hips, oh how he's longed to touch them for months now. His mind was in a trance until she elbowed him slightly.

"Hey look," she pointed out, "I guess Suki and Chan got what they wanted."

Zuko looked up to see his beset friend and Suki making out against a wall. Oh this was too rich! They've only been here for about an hour and already they're going at it. _I just hope when they wake up in the morning it won't be awkward._

"Tell me about it. She's liked him since they met."

"What?" Zuko questioned.

Katara laughed, "That was supposed to be in your head, right? You did that all the time."

Zuko blushed slightly when he heard that. It made his heart flutter with realization: he still loves her. It's not like he ever stopped. And, hoping, she still feels the same. Why else would he invite her to a party like this? He's always been trying to get her alone since she moved in. Now he feels like he can tell her anything and everything. He wants her to heal, he wants to be the reason why she smiles and why she cries tears of joy. He wants to do everything with her. This is his second chance, the thing he thought would never happen, and now here it is, for the taking. Zuko wants to really explain everything to her.

And all the things he learned from earlier that day with Azula. _That will mean so much to her._

_Here goes nothing._

Zuko turns her around whispers in her ear to tell her to walk with him to explain everything he knows.

She smiled gratefully. Her eyes were angry, sad, betrayed.

He says he just found out earlier that day and wasn't sure how to tell her.

She hugs him and slips out an "I love you."

The music in the background, the people moving around them, are nothing compared to the kiss he passionately gives Katara, who kisses him back.


End file.
